1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handy sketching apparatus, or more specifically to the handy sketching apparatus which has an image information reading function and a sketching function to draw an image on the basis of the image information read by the image information reading function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional apparatus of this kind is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. SH061-32183.
The handy sketching apparatus as disclosed in the above publication uses a sheet stationary type XY plotter with a sketching function to draw an image on the basis of image information. The image is drawn on a sheet such as a tracing paper by a writing pen as a drawing utensil of the XY plotter held by a pen carriage provided in the apparatus. The pen carriage is designed so that the writing pen held by the pen carriage is replaceable with a reading head with an image reading function.
Thus, the conventional handy sketching apparatus is capable of reading image information and drawing an image, sharing the sketching function of the XY plotter.